The Illusive Wind
by LetoSai
Summary: The power a true name has over its owner is staggering. This is true for all beings. That power in the wrong hands could be devastating. One-Shot. Rated M for a reason.


One-Shot.

A bit of a spin off of The River's Huntress.

Indirectly related.

Enjoy.

* * *

She had the brightest of smiles on her lips as she roamed the streets of the little town. It wasn't stifling the way cities were and had the distinct feeling of home and satisfaction, hard work and family values. She inhaled the air deep in her lungs and gave a small hum of complacency. This was what she longed for some nights when her body became exhausted due to her restless spirit that begged to be elsewhere.

She'd forgotten where she was already but the weather was warm and beautiful and that was enough for her to know. Her long chestnut hair that was highlighted in an unnatural baby blue was pulled up into an attractive mess on her head. It made her giggle with recognition as few people spared her glances at they went about their business. An immortal life was a lonely life, and being unable to tell anyone who she was became rather boring. Instead, she drew people's gaze with her appearance and reveled in its importance.

Her dark green skirt came down mid thigh and her white dress shirt showed off the smallest amount of cleavage. Her white and green striped stockings nearly touched her hem of her skit and she couldn't seem to get her smile off her lips. The day was beautiful and she wanted to take full advantage of it.

She heard the clicking of her own boots as she padded down the sidewalk. People were everywhere, making the most of their time off and she planned to do the same. The streets were littered with family owned restaurants and shops, and kids were free to roam around and play since the atmosphere was tenderized with safety. It was a close knitted community and one where everyone knew everyone else.

The thought of being a stranger passing by delighted her on a higher level then she thought possible.

"I'm sorry!" A girl around the age of ten as said suddenly as she bumped into the unknown woman. The girl looked about uneasily after her apology and a tenderness swelled in the stranger. Only in such a sweet town would a child be embarrassed over her sincere apology. It was refreshing. Enlightening even.

"Nothing to worry about, honey, you go on and play."

The girl beamed brightly and ran off with her friend.

"Gabriel! Kristen!" Their mother called out to them to come to her. It was clear the older woman was just uneasy about the new woman they'd never before seen.

She could hardly blame them. Had she had children she would have kept an eye on them too, but then she knew where the true dangers in the world were. It took much of her own restraint not to appear by the woman's side and scold her for tossing about her baby's names for the world to hear. A mother should have known better.

Any snake could have used just that bit of information to their advantage.

She enjoyed the modern world very much. Much more then she should have and much more then most others of her birthright. Technology was wondrous and she enjoyed its uses as much as any mortal would but with the enhancements of the world, the mortals forgot the stories on which raised them.

They'd forgotten when to look for problematic and potential negative omens as well as anticipating what the future had in store for them. They'd forgotten that their superstitious tales were once rooted in truth. The power a true name had over its owner was staggering. Even she kept her given name a secrete. She was simply known as the formidable Whispering Wind.

Autty and Winny often teased her about her secrecy but then the two seasonal immortals didn't have to worry about anyone having power over them. They were larger forces of nature then even she was. It was the truth, even if the continued to request her assistance from time to time.

"I will never understand you, Makani."

"And you never will, Thorn." She smiled, hearing the clicking of her boots still as she made her way away from the center of the charming little town and into the parks that was covered in green.

Thorn had been one of many companions but the only one to give her a name in place of the one she refused to tell. Makani, a name for the wind.

Thorn followed behind her as a leisurely pace, though he was much more silent then she had been. He didn't understand her need for the limelight. Her need to be seen even when no mortal would be able to understand the fame to which she had aspired and claimed eons before.

"Why are you here, Makani?" He asked, finally moving up to her side. They looked to be nothing but a sweet pair. He wore faded blue jeans and a dark red tee shirt. His dark black hair was pulled back neatly and he pushed his small rimmed reading glasses up on his nose of habit. To anyone else they looked to be nothing more then a cute college couple.

"It smells nice here." She smiled. "The air is quality stuff and there's such a homey feel. I know you must love it too being who you are. It's peaceful and soothing"

Thorn nodded slowly but he frowned still. "We have all of these things in our homes. Why do you surround yourself with mortals?" He'd asked her the same questions over and over again, and never received a satisfying answer.

"The mortals are apart of the atmosphere, Thorn. They're necessary." She smiled at him, stopping at the plush green park where she removed her boots and stockings before roaming around, barefoot in the grass. "I have no ill will towards them. Especially ones in rural area's such as this."

"Makani, you are not bound to any one place. You could survive easily here. As easily as you could at home, but you refuse to do things easily." Thorn sighed, following after here again before she got away from him.

"True, but it's in my nature to go with the flow of nature." She laughed, spinning once with her arms out before falling back in the grass with a happy smile. "I am the Whispering Wind after all. I enjoy a drifting lifestyle."

"You are incorrigible." He grumbled, taking a seat next to her, letting his gaze wander down her now bare legs.

"Indeed, thus is my way. How did you find me this time, Thorn?" Makani asked happily, tiling her head and looking up at him with a vibrant smile and her full attention.

He glowered in her. Makani loved to tease him about his obsession with her. "It was hard, as always, if that is what you are asking."

"Don't make that face." She smiled, reaching up to cup his face. "You're to old to pout, Rose."

He flushed instantly at the nickname. "Do not call me that."

She giggled again. "Why?"

Thorn gave her an unpleasant look. "You know my name, Makani, which is more then I can say for you. I ask you to use it."

"Very well." She laughed softly. It almost saddened her to see him frown. Many immortals grew unsatisfied with age. Aghast with the way the world is shifting and turning. Unlike the others, she was ready to embrace the sudden changes.

He frowned at her still, and pulled out a long stemmed rose and brushed the petals against her cheek and down her neck. "Why do you not trust me? We have known each other for eons. Who would you want knowing your secretes other then me?"

"No one." She smiled a little, inhaling the scent of the rose. No roses ever smelled the way his did. His garden was an anomaly of beauty. "That is the point of a secrete, Thorn. To keep it secrete forever and ever."

He pushed his glasses back up on the top of his head and brushed the tip of the rose down the neck of her shirt. "You are insufferable, Makani. Absolutely insufferable. I'm at my wits ends trying to keep up with you."

Makani smiled at him again. He was almost like a little boy to her and it was harder too not poke fun at him. "But you are infatuated with me, sweetie. You have been for centuries. Far longer then most others I'm thinking."

"I am." He said honestly, laying the stem of the rose between her breasts. "I am perhaps more then just infatuated. I am the flowers' root. I am the Thorn of the Rose. I could be anywhere I wanted with anyone I wanted. Instead I am here, following you like a puppy and begging you for the slightest bit of attention."

"Why do you follow me, Thorn?" she smiled. "You take the time to track me down after a few weeks absence. We've lulled into a pattern until I expect you now. I expect you and I already know that I will be highly disappointed the first time you don't show up."

He raised an eye at the confession and smiled softly for the first time. He was the type of man who had a smile that lit up his entire face.

"Honestly, they should call you the Illusive Wind. You're way to hard to get a hold of and I'm apparently the only one dense enough to even try." He said softly, leaning down to press his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

Makani responded eagerly for a moment before laughing softly against his lips and tugging him down next to her. "You are more stubborn and persistent then I am."

"I don't believe that for a minute." He sighed. "Come. Come to my garden with me."

She laughed again, sitting up this time to hover over him with a teasing smiling that could have meant so many things. There was one thing for sure; he hated getting his hopes up when she was involved. There were times she was a temptress and a tease and left him high and dry.

"Your garden? Why?" she asked, knowing full way what he was insinuating.

He pouted cutely. "There are too many people around us now. To many mortals who won't mind their own business. You like it here because it is calm, serene, and sweet smelling. My garden is all those things and more. Better."

"Hmm, better?" She grinned; picking up the rose that had fallen on her lap to sniff its bold fragrance again. An alluring fragrance she had to admit, that constantly surrounded her friend.

"Better." He repeated, slipping out from under her and picking up her boots. "Shall me adjourn this little adventure of yours and be on out way now?"

Makani smiled at him. "Who have you been hanging around with to become so bossy. It doesn't suit you at all."

He frowned. "I am not bossy, I am impatient."

"Impatient." She chuckled. "You've been hanging around the River and that devil elf haven't you? They are boorish company."

He sighed heavily. "I have not been associating with either of them. May we?"

She giggled softly, taking his hand and drawing him closer. "Will you be gentle?"

Thorn raised an eye slowly, not taking the bait. "And risk you running off on me? I think not. Not at all, Makani."

She laughed louder this time, her growing fondness for him rippling through her consciousness. When she opened her eyes again they were not in the park they had been sitting in before.

If there was one thing Thorn had pride in, it was his garden. It flourished like no mortal had ever laid eyes on. It was a dauntless mixture of color and scents that was the closest thing to heaven imaginable. His plants and flowers were large and in constantly bloom, especially when his mood was pleasant.

The grass was damp with dew and the dirt was soft. It was a garden that held a sort of magic that could only be replicated in dreams.

"It is better isn't it?" She smiled, looking around in wonder as she often did with her visits.

"As I said." Thorn said softly. "If you would allow me the ability to summon you more easily the way you are able to do with me then you would get to see it more."

Makani smiled at him and brought him lower to brush her lips against his. "You poor thing. I've neglected you."

Thorn turned a shade darker and swallowed away his uneasiness. She wasn't supposed to have such a power over him but she was enchanting. He fed on the looks she gave him and it was bliss. A bliss he was going to keep all to himself for the next couple hours.

"Have you locked me in, Thorn?" She asked, feeling the shift in her surroundings.

"Yes." He smiled sweetly. "You're mine for the next several hours. Until the sun rises. We have hours yet."

Makani laughed softly when he pulled her into a kiss. It was the relationship they had become accustomed to in their age but never took for granted. Their duties had nothing to do with one another but instead they had an obsession with one another that was unfounded by most of their like.

Thorn stripped himself of his clothes and glasses quickly before his attention went back to Makani. Her blouse and bra quickly followed her skirt and panties and she giggled softly every time his hands wandered across her skin. He'd never before met anyone so ticklish but she loved it. Her face darkened with blush every time she laughed.

He laid her back against the soft, cool soil of his garden, his lips and hands ravishing her until her laughter drifted off into breathy moans she couldn't contain.

"Shall—Shall I comment on how you always seem to take me to your flower bed?" she asked, biting her lip with a squeal as his tongue swirled around her nipple.

"I could do without the pun, thanks." He chuckled, hands drifting down her sides to her hips. The feel of her skin against his pulled his pleasure to the forefront. Her panting only encouraged him and her moans made him quiver.

When he spread her legs finally she arched up eagerly, ready for him to slide slowly into her. They both shuddered and his lips back on hers were the only thing that kept them silent. Makani moaned and moved herself when he started rocking slowly against her. He was moving far to slow and they both knew it. It was the reason he did it.

For all the stress and taunting he put up with from her, he would take his revenge. He pumped slowly until she swatted at his sides and moved her hips to try her hand and forcing him to move faster—deeper.

She cried out, unable to take his pace any longer. With a shove she rolled him over, putting him on his back as she relaxed on top.

"That wasn't nice at all, Rose." She teased, rocking her hips against him, finally able to set her own speed. He groaned, his hands wandering her stomach and breasts as she rode him, grinding against him to push him deeper.

She placed her hands on his chest when she couldn't support herself any longer and hissed as every sensitive spot was tapped. There were times when she teased him mercilessly just because she knew such a bounty would be the outcome.

Thorn arched to meet her demanding strokes and she finally screamed from her orgasm, one he revealed in and followed. It was the first of many and the night was far from over.

His flowers and plants nearly glowed from their master's pleasure and good mood and when all was said and done, Makani collapsed on his chest with him still buried deep inside.

She laughed softly, running her fingers across his arm that was covered in first from their soil bed. "You're dirty."

He blinked lazily and smiled. "Another pun?"

"Maybe." She smiled, moving her hips to hear him groan. It was a sound she'd come to enjoy above most others.

"Well so are you." He smiled, touching her sides and brushing away the dirt that was on them. Both of them were nearly covered, but it felt far to good for the moment.

"One day I will force sheets upon you." She laughed; curling up on his chest and wiggling her hips again until they both hissed in delight.

"One day I will learn your given name." He replied easily, his arms tightening around her. The last thing he wanted was for her to be able to escape him too easily.

She shook her head and smiled brightly. "You've to much power over me already Thorn. To much."


End file.
